When Minho Making a Love!
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Pemuda manis berambut pirang yang selalu mengamati pemuda tampan berambut hitam, seperti langit sore yang merindukan langit malam.


**Summary :**

_Pemuda manis berambut pirang yang selalu mengamati pemuda tampan berambut hitam, seperti langit sore yang merindukan langit malam._

**Maze Runner Trilogy - James Dashner**

**When Minho making a love!**

**by**

**Rangga Sengak**

**WARNING : HOMO, YAOI, Chara OOC-nes, Gaje, Percakapan menjurus R-M.**

**Minho x Newt**

**Ps : mbak, mas WARNING-nya dibaca ya!**

Siang itu seperti biasa, Newt duduk di pojok bangku perpustakaan. Mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda paling cool, keren dan bla bla bla, dikampusnya.

"Hei Newt, menguntit Minho lagi," Thomas dengan muka sok polosnya menyeringai jahil kearah Newt.

Newt merengut sebal, matanya memicing tak suka. 'Sejak kapan pula tommy ada disini,' pikirnya.

"Oke, tommy.. biar kuralat, aku tidak menguntit Minho dan aku cuma mengamatinya" kata Newt sinis. Thomas melebarkan seringainya sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, bagi Newt itu tampak tolol.

"Apa?" tanya Newt.

"Ohhh.. Newt. Kau tau, dengan sedikit memohon 'Tommy, saudara sekaligus incest-anku sejak kecil, please kenalkan aku padanya' kurasa aku bisa membantumu" Thomas memandang Newt jahil.

Newt balik memandang saudaranya, seolah berkata 'apa kau gila'.

"urusi urusanmu sendiri dan sejak kapan aku incest-san denganmu," Newt menggembungkan kedua pipinya, tanda sebal. Thomas yang melihatnya tak kuasa mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik Newt.

"Hentikan tommy..," protes Newt.

"Saudara incest ku, selamat menguntit ya. aku pergi dulu," Thomas melepaskan cubitanya, dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi kiri Newt.

"Hei-" wajah Newt memerah, malu.

"dah.." Thomas berbalik, berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, perlahan tubuhnya mengilang dibalik tikungan.

Newt mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat Minho duduk dan hei- Minho tidak ada ditempatnya. Menghela nafas pelan, kedua mata Newt memandang sekeliling. Nihil, Minho sudah hilang.

"Tommy sialan," rutuknya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya, Newt bersiap akan pulang. Tangannya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, tak sengaja Newt mendengar suara erangan dari kelas sebelah. Penasaran, Newt melangkah keluar kelas, mengintip dari jendela.

Newt tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Minho-pangeran pujaannya, sedang bercinta dengan Teresa-kekasih tommy, what the-

Kepala Newt mendadak pusing, mencoba berbalik pergi, sialnya.. kaki Newt tak sengaja menendang tempat sampah dibelakangnya, 'Fuck.. ' rutuk Newt dalam hati. Menoleh kearah Minho dan Teresa yang sedang bercinta, mata Newt melebar, ohh god.. itu Minho, memandangnya dengan seringai ganjil, dan yang terakhir diingat Newt adalah kepalanya yang bertambah pusing dan akhirnya gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu seperti biasa, Thomas akan menunggu Newt diparkiran.

Satu jam menunggu, Newt belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Khawatir, Thomas menghubungi Newt dan handphonenya tidak aktif.

Thomas berjalan ke kelas Newt, dan yang dilihatnya adalah kelas itu kosong. Jangan bilang Newt meninggalkannya, tapi biasanya jika Newt ada urusan, Newt akan memberitahunya.

Thomas melihat sekeliling, matanya terpaku pada tempat sampah yang tergolek berantakan.

_drrtt..._

Thomas berharap, itu email dari Newt. Thomas dengan cepat membuka email tersebut.

_From : Teresa_

_Honey.. Jemput aku, kutunggu diparkiran._

Thomas berdecak, pacarnya ini kalau tidak dituruti akan merengek tak karuan. Dengan langkah lesu Thomas melangkahkan kakinya keparkiran lagi, disana sudah ada Teresa yang duduk manis diatas motor sportnya.

"Dari mana?" tanya Teresa, tangannya bergelayut manja dilengan berotot Thomas.

"Biasa.. Newt, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali" terang Thomas, Teresa memandang pacarnya sinis. 'Newt lagi, Newt lagi,' pikir teresa dalam hati.

"Ohh, tadi aku melihatnya pingsan," Kata Teresa santai. Muka Thomas mendadak horor.

"baga- dimana Newt sekarang?" tanya Thomas panik.

"Tenang tommy, dia aman. Ohh.. mungkin dia sudah dirumah Minho sekarang," jelas Teresa.

"Dan antar aku pulang, tenang saja.. Minho sudah mengurus Newt" lanjutnya. Thomas mengangguk mengerti.

"ayo, kuantar kau pulang,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama dilihat Newt adalah langit-langit kamar bercat biru, seingat Newt kamarnya netral, putih dan hei- kasurnya tidak seempuk ini.

Bingung, Newt bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang sekeliling. ahh... 'ini bukan kamarku' pikir Newt.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara baritone itu mengagetkan Newt, Seorang pemuda berjalan kearah Newt, Newt berjengit mundur. Mata Newt membulat, ini.. pemuda yang didepannya.

"M..I..NHO," kata Newt terbata.

"Ya," Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. memandang Newt yang entah kenapa tampak begitu menawan dimatanya, desiran aneh tiba-tiba merasuk kedadanya.

Minho tahu pemuda yang berada didepannya ini adalah pemuda yang sering mengamatinya di perpustakaan.

"Ahh. k-kau, aku ingat sekarang, kau bercinta dengan Teresa," cicit Newt memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

"lalu?" tanya Minho santai. Newt memandang Minho tak percaya.

"K-kau, Teresa itu pacarnya tommy-"

"Tommy?" Minho memandang Newt tak suka.

"Thomas, kau tahu kan," lanjut Newt pelan. Minho mendengus jengah.

"Jalang itu yang menggodaku, jangan salahkan aku," bantah Minho.

"Ap-pa," Newt sungguh bingung.

"Listen, siapa namamu?" tanya Minho.

"N-Newt," balas Newt.

"Oke Newt, kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?,"

Newt menggeleng.

"Kau merusak hariku, dan kau harus tanggung jawab," lanjut Minho.

"hah? apa maksudmu?" Newt memandang Minho-orang yang ehemdisukainyaehem.

"Kau tahu, ketika aku bercinta dengan jalang tadi, aku melihatmu dan moodku rusak untuk bercinta dengannya dan satu lagi aku belum keluar," jelas Minho. Newt memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengeri.

"Ohh.. kalau kau ingin keluar silahkan, aku tidak akan menahanmu," balas Newt polos. Minho serasa ingin menyumpal bibir itu dengan bibirnya mungkin.

"Ck.. umurmu berapa?, kau tahu maksudku kau harus membantuku martubrasi," jelas Minho lagi.

"aku 21, dan hei- apa maksudmu membantumu martubrasi," Wajah Newt memerah bak kepiting rebus. tangan kanannya seolah menggenggam sesuatu dan membuat gerakan naik turun.

Wajah Minho ikut memerah, melihat tingkah Newt membuat dadanya berdesir hebat.

"kau dua tahun lebih tua dariku, tetapi pengalamanmu nol besar," ejek Minho berusaha menetralisir dadanya.

"Jadi..," tanya Newt ragu, wajahnya semakin memerah. Minho mendekati Newt, duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tangan Minho menurunkan boxernya, menampakkan kejantatannya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Newt menatap Minho tak percaya.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku," kata Newt sembari berlari meninggalkan Minho yang terpaku dengan kepergian Newt.

"Newt,"

.

.

.

"Itu kemarin-Minho," Newt menampar pipinya sendiri.

"auchh, bukan mimpi," Newt serasa ingin masuk jurang.

"Newt," sapa Thomas, dan seperti biasa tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut Newt.

"hei-berhenti tommy," protes Newt.

"kau kemarin kenapa pingsan? aku mencarimu tahu," kata Thomas.

"dan kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" lanjut Thomas.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku pingsan?" tanya Newt.

"Teresa," jawab Thomas singkat. Newt memandang Thomas prihatin.

_drrtt.._

Newt memandang hp-nya yang bergetar panjang, tanda sebuah panggilan. Ragu Newt mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Newt, ini aku Minho,"

"hah? dari mana kau dapat nomorku?"

"itu tak penting, dan aku ingin bicara denganmu, empat mata. Jangan beritahu Thomas dan, hei-bisa kauhentikan Thomas untuk berhenti mengelus rambutmu," ada nada jengkel disana, dan Newt berfikir, bagaimana Minho tahu Thomas sedang mengelus rambutnya. Newt mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru kantin dan menemukan Minho duduk dibelakangnya. Tepatnya menyeringai kearahnya.

"Kau selesai kuliah jam ke 4 kan? aku tunggu jam ke 4 diparkiran, kau tahu kan kalau tidak datang apa yang akan kau dapat, h-u-k-u-m-a-n,"

"hei-" telephone diputus sepihak oleh Minho. Newt memandang kebelakang, Minho sudah hilang dari sana.

"siapa?" tanya Thomas.

"emm.. orang iseng," jawab Newt kikuk.

"ohh,"

.

.

.

Disinilah Newt, duduk manis di dalam mobil sport Minho.

"Ja-jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Newt dan Newt berani bersumpah kenapa dari tadi Minho tak berhenti melihatnya.

"Newt, kau tahu. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu," terang Minho. Newt mangap tak percaya.

"Kau bercanda-" kata Newt.

"Aku tak bercanda Newt, aku jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama, kau dengar. oh god, aku tak percaya," racau Minho. Newt memandang Minho ragu.

"A-aku, juga jatuh cinta padamu Minho. aku juga jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama," aku Newt.

"benarkah?" tanya Minho, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Newt. Newt mengangguk mantap.

"He-hei Newt,"

"Newt,"

Newt mengerjap dan astaga.. Newt mendapati wajah Thomas yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"ehh," bingung Newt.

"Kau, ketiduran Newt," jelas Thomas. Wajah Newt memerah, malu. Newt tak menyangka dia memimpikan Minho.

"hei Newt, ayo waktunya pulang," ajak Thomas.

"Iya-eh aku ada janji, bye tommy," kata Newt sambil berlari menuju parkiran. Thomas memandang punggung Newt yang semakin menjauh. 'lagi' pikirnya.

Sampai diparkiran, Newt mendapati Minho berdiri bersandar dimobilnya memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Setengah jam, kemana saja kau?" tanya Minho.

"Maafkan aku, aku-ketiduran," jawab Newt.

Minho mendorong tubuh Newt untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Masuk, and have fun cute," kata Minho. Newt yang mendengarnya menunduk malu.

"haha," Minho yang melihat tingah Newt tertawa lepas. Newt memandang Minho yang sedang tertawa 'tampan' pikirnya.

"Ayo," kata Minho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minho, kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" tanya Newt.

"Ini hukuman karena kau kemarin lari dariku," jawab Minho menyeringai jahil. Newt memerah malu.

"Ayo," ajak Minho. Minho mememang pergelangan Newt, menariknya menuju kepinggir pantai.

"Ayolah, Newt kau tidak asyik," kata Minho lagi kali ini sambil mencipratkan air laut kearah Newt, Newt yang tak mau kalah ikut-ikutan mencipratkan air ke Minho.

"haha.." Newt tertawa lebar.

"hei, Minho coba kejar aku," kata Newt pelan sambil berlari menjauhi Minho. Minho yang merasa tertantang mengejar Newt.

15 menit mereka berlari. Newt yang sudah tidak kuat, mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Aku menyerah," Aku Newt. Minho berjalan kearah Newt dan menarik Newt dalam pelukannya. Newt menyenderkan kepalanya kedada bidang Minho.

"Hei-Minho, kau tahu aku suka mengamati seseorang dikampus," aku Newt dengan mata terpejam. Minho memandang wajah Newt dalam.

"Aku tahu," kata Minho. Newt membuka kedua matanya, memandang wajah Minho yang tampak serius.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Newt.

"Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu, semua tahu. Ada pemuda manis berambut pirang yang selalu mengawasimu disebelah pojok perpustakaan," jawab Minho.

"Ja-jadi selama ini," kata Newt. Minho mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Newt memejamkan kedua matanya kembali menikmati laut di sore hari.

**-Fin-**

Haha, anda bingung sama fic ini, gw juga **#lol**

Selamat tahun baru!

**Update : 01/01/2015**


End file.
